1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device unit including a plurality of image display panels, a control device, and the image display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
When it is required to display an image on a large screen, for example, for public viewing, a technique called a tiling display is used. For example, the tiling display is a display device unit in which a plurality of image display panels such as liquid crystal displays is arrayed in a flat surface shape such that the plurality of image display panels displays a single image.
In order to display a proper image on the tiling display, it is necessary to understand an array pattern of the image display panels and transmit video signals to the respective image display panels in accordance with this array pattern. For example, the case of a tiling display in which four image display panels are arranged in two rows and two columns is considered. In this case, the identification of an image display panel arranged at first row and first column is needed to transmit, to that image display panel, a video signal of an image corresponding to an upper left part (first row and first column) of an entire image displayed as a whole. When an image corresponding to an upper right part (first row and second column) of the entire image is displayed on the image display panel arranged at the first row and first column, for example, the intended entire image cannot be properly displayed.
As described above, it is required in the tiling display to recognize the array pattern of the image display panels. However, the recognition of the array pattern of the image display panels is difficult in some cases, for example, when the number of the image display panels increases.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to provide a display device unit, a control device, and an image display panel capable of easily recognizing the array pattern of the image display panels.